Thyssenkrupp TWIN
thyssenkrupp TWIN is thyssenkrupp's traction elevator system where there are two elevators arranged on top of each other operaring in one shaft. It was made from 2002 to present. Overview thyssenkrupp TWIN is the only elevator system where two elevator cabs travel independently; one above the other in the same hoistway. Each elevator has its own traction drive, controller, ropes, counterweight and governor. They share the same guide rails and landing doors. The system maintains a minimum gap between the two elevator cabs by a four-stage safety system. It is an improved type of double deck elevator system. In some TWIN systems, the pit/overhead can extend a floor, so the lower car can be on the top floor/the upper car can be on the bottom floor. The machine room can be single or double level. The TWIN system is used with "Destination Selection Control" destination dispatch as a compulsory device. This allows hall calls from the bottom most and top most floor can be served directly without having to change elevator. It is unknown if this one elevator is a Momentum model (for United States), or a custom model. TWIN is fully certified by the German TÜV inspectorate. It is also in compliance with EN81-1, EN81-A3, ASME A17.7/CSA B44.7; A17.7 and Hong Kong's Code of Practice. The first ThyssenKrupp TWIN elevator system was installed at the University of Stuttgart in Germany. Specs *Travel up to 500'-0" *Speed: **800/500 fpm (single level) **1200/800 fpm (double level) *2500-4000 lbs capacity Notable installations Germany *Stuttgard University, Stuttgart *Main Triangel, Frankfurt *Sky Office, Düsseldorf *BMW Group Headquarters, Munich United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *St. Botolphs House, London *Financial Services Authority Headquarters, London South Korea *TRUTEC Building, Seoul *Cheil Building, Seoul *Hyundai Capital Building 1 & 2, Seoul *CJ Entertainment & Media Center, Seoul *Korea Investment & Security Headquarters, Seoul *AJU Univ. Hospital, Suwon *Dong-Won Building, Seoul *Amore-Pacific Building, Seoul(Under Construction) Other countries *Tour Incity, Lyon, France *Torre de Cristal, Madrid, Spain *Oceanic Center, Valencia, Spain *Federation Tower, Moscow, Russia *Evolution Tower, Moscow, Russia *Mercury City Tower, Moscow, Russia *IQ-quarter, Moscow, Russia *10th Kings Road Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia *Latifa Tower, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Marina Tower, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Raine Square, Perth, Australia Trivia *The first panoramic thyssenkrupp TWIN elevator system was installed at the Main Triangel in Frankfurt, Germany. *The first thyssenkrupp TWIN elevator system in Asia was installed at the TRUTEC Building in Seoul, South Korea. *Royal London Hospital in London, United Kingdom is the first building to utilize thyssenkrupp TWIN elevator system specially designed for a hospital. *The first thyssenkrupp TWIN elevator system in North America is currently being installed at Georgia Tech in Atlanta, Georgia, in the United States.This new elevator packs two cars into one shaft - and they don't crash into each other. Videos AMAZING THYSSENKRUPP TWIN LIFT|thyssenkrupp TWIN traction elevator at Royal London Hospital in London, UK Thyssenkrupp TWIN lift - YAY|Another thyssenkrupp TWIN traction elevator at Royal London Hospital in London, UK External links *ThyssenKrupp TWIN official website *"Two lifts in one shaft" elevator system - ThyssenKrupp TWIN (hkelev.com) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Elevator systems Category:Thyssenkrupp elevator models